Data serializers may be commonly found in various electronic devices. The function of a data serializer is to convert parallel data into a corresponding stream of serial data. Data serializers are sometimes used in integrated circuit devices where data may be coupled to or from an electronic device at a significantly faster rate than the data may be processed within the device. For example, in integrated memory devices, data may be coupled to or from a memory device at a rate that may be significantly faster than the rate at which the data may be serially processed in the memory device. In these cases, for example, read data may be provided by an array of memory cells in the memory device as a large number of parallel digits (e.g., bits), which are converted to a corresponding stream of serial data and output through a serial data port.
Although the design parameters of serializers may vary for different applications, two design parameters that may be considered for serializers are power consumption and operating speed. Operating speed may be important to allow read data to be transmitted from a memory device with a high data bandwidth. Low power consumption may be important in various applications, such as where a serializer is used in a battery-powered electronic system, such as a laptop computer, tablet, or other mobile device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.